


Witch Hunt

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Before the Apocawasn't [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is done, M/M, Set around 1400s, humans are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Sometimes Crowley wonders how he gets into these situations.





	Witch Hunt

"Is there anything you have to say for yourself?"

"I believe this has all can a huge misunderstanding-"

"The only misunderstanding is not putting you to death sooner, witch." Crowley tried hard to not roll his eyes as the judge stared down at him. The red head looked down at the chains on his wrists, realizing just how much deep shit he was in for. 

The demon had woken up from his long needed nap to find it was fourteen twenty two. The men's fashion was hideous so it only made sense for him to present as a woman. As Ashtoreth, despite the dress he wore many men turned heads as he walked by. 

Of course these silly humans thought it was some kind of enchantment he placed on them. And when a particularly annoying fellow tried to make advances only for Ashtoreth to reject, he claimed she was a witch.

Now the demon stood in front of a court and a disgusted judge. 

"Believe me your honor, I'm innocent of all these charges." It's true. He was much worse than any witch. 

"Enough! Tomorrow morning you are to be burned at the stake for your-"

"Excuse me!" A voice interrupted making everyone turn. A familiar blonde man made his way and the judge looked surprised.

"Sir Francis, what do we owe the honor?"

"I'm afraid there's been some sort of misunderstanding. You see this beautiful woman, is my wife." Aziraphale leaned for a kiss and Crowley hissed.

"What are you doing?"

"Just go along with it." The two turned to the judge, Crowley now with a small smirk on his face.

"I didn't know that she-I mean it was never mentioned that...."

"It's quite alright. Of you drop the charges against my wonderful wife of course. Along with an apology."

"Certainly," the judge turned to Crowley with a wince. "We're incredibly sorry about this....issue. But in the future Sir Francis, it's best not to let your wife walk alone." This comment made Crowley ready to snap but the angel dragged him out before he could say anything.

"Did you hear that?! Can't walk by myself?!"

"Crowley-"

"Ashtoreth."

"Right, you should've known what those humans were going to think. Thank goodness I came in time."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." The demon snapped and pulled away from the angel. "Although....it was a lot easier than what I had planned."

"You're welcome." Aziraphale smiled at Crowley. 

"Whatever. Just don't go around telling everyone we're married now."

"Of course dear."


End file.
